


A Rose By Any Other Name

by SinfulDome



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dark Sam Winchester, Murderer Sam Winchester, Oblivious Dean Winchester, Possessive Sam Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Sadist Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester Loves Dean Winchester, Serial Killer Sam Winchester, Violent Thoughts, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:26:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23457772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinfulDome/pseuds/SinfulDome
Summary: Sam took in a deep breath of air, smiling to himself as he stepped out of the car.It was dark, damp and humid outside, something nobody usually liked because of the sticky and wet mist in the air, but Sam begged to differ. It was the perfect weather for a solo hunt, he thought. Absolutely perfect.Dark, damp, and humid.Of course, on a hot night like this he never took the Impala with him. Dean probably would've killed him if he did for getting his Baby ruined. So, he stole an old Chevy on his way to the cabin he was heading into. The night was almost perfect, except for one thing.The creature he was hunting wasn't a monster.\\This takes place during S12.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	A Rose By Any Other Name

Sam took in a deep breath of air, smiling to himself as he stepped out of the car. 

It was dark, damp and humid outside, something nobody usually liked because of the sticky and wet mist in the air, but Sam begged to differ. It was the perfect weather for a solo hunt, he thought. Absolutely perfect. There was nothing better than a day like this in Sam’s opinion- it made hiding things so much easier so that the locals don’t ask questions and the media turn away. Boring isn’t good for the media. Yes, today was the perfect weather for a solo hunt.

Dark, damp, and humid. 

Of course, on a hot night like this he never took the Impala with him. Dean probably would've killed him if he did for getting his Baby ruined. So, he stole an old Chevy on his way to the cabin he was heading into. The night was almost perfect, except for one thing. 

The creature he was hunting wasn't a monster. 

Sam's smile widened into a grin as he saw a young, beautiful woman stumble into a cabin, drunk and high off of an orgasm. One of Dean's whores, he mused. He didn't care for her name, of course. Why would he? She'd tarnished his property, his  _ brother.  _ So, in return he would remove the center of the grime and wipe the scourge clean once from the Earth once and for all. 

He didn't blame Dean for going along with her ruse. He was, in fact, _glad_ Dean acted on his impulse for pleasure. He wanted Dean to enjoy himself as much as possible. He loved Dean, would give the world for him and has multiple times, but he can't stand the thought of Dean being with someone else. Dean was _Sam's_ and _Sam's_ **alone.** ** _Nothing_** would change that. Not even God himself. He proved that much. 

But he was thankful that Dean picked someone up at the bar tonight. Sam hadn't had his fix in  _ so  _ long. They'd been on the road for a while with the whole Lucifer being out thing and Sam was beginning to get antsy. His hands shook and his temper flared so much worse than usual. Thankfully, at his request, they stopped at a motel for the night and he led Dean to a bar. Of course, after a little bit of drinking on Dean's end, he picked someone up and Sam knew he'd have his fill soon enough. 

Lo and behold, here he was, in front of a new looking cabin on a hot, damp night. It wouldn't be difficult to make his way inside since the door was resting only on a hinge. He'd unlocked it earlier and was glad that in the woman's drunken state she hadn't questioned it. Sam had to be careful. He always was, one of the only qualities he liked about himself. 

Honestly, he loved his work. The rush he would get whenever he carved into some whore's stomach and watch the blood gush out of her belly, the feeling of  _ euphoria _ that would course through his veins when he would see the life drain from their eyes- god, it fueled him. He didn’t think he would ever get tired of it.

Click!

His grin widened as he watched the light inside of her cabin flicker off. Perfect.There was no more time to muse now, everything was going to plan. She would fall asleep and he would kill her quickly. She gave Dean a break from their tribulations, so he would thank her in the best way he could. He thought, at most, she deserved a quick death for providing them both with a modicum of relief. The scum didn’t deserve a lot of things, but this he could give her. 

A rush of adrenaline pumped through his body at the thought of her lying below him, bleeding and sobbing for mercy. Closing the car door softly, he twirled the hunter’s knife in his fingers and made his way to the door of the cabin quietly. 

It was time for him to have some fun.

  
  



End file.
